A World Not Ours
by Feball3001
Summary: Videl and Erasa stumble into another dimension that is different from their own, one filled with war and death. What will their influence have on the world they have entered? Will they ever get back to their own dimension?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The two girls where completely confused as they took in their surroundings. They were standing in the Satan manor but for some reason it didn't look like it had been used in years, walls were missing and crumbling down, several large holes in the room, windows cracked or smashed in altogether and the very few that weren't where covered in a thick layer of dust. Plant life had managed to make its way into the building; all around it wasn't a pretty site.

"Videl" the taller of the two girls spoke softly and fearfully. "What happened to your house?"

"I don't know Erasa" she replied to her friend in confusion. It wasn't like that when they'd gone into the pool to cool down after a day of chase criminals or boys in Erasa's case, though Videl considered some of the boys that Erasa chased to be criminals.

Videl started dragging her friend through the house calling out for her father every room they went through. The rest of the house just as decrepit at the room they found themselves in. No sign of any of the staff. Erasa was dragged onto the street thinking what was happening was a bad dream. They lost track of how long they ran for but the more they ran the more they found everywhere deserted. No sign of human life anywhere around them.

"Gone, all gone" Videl shouted frantically. "This has to be a bad dream."

Erasa stopped gasping for air; she couldn't keep up with Videls pace any longer. "I don't know what's happened Del, but we need to keep a level head."

Videl looked at her normally air headed friend who's only thoughts consisted of boys, shopping, clothing and makeup. It usually went I have a date with such and such a boy so I need to go shopping for a new outfit and I'm out of whatever brand of makeup for my date tonight.

"You're right Erasa" Videl sighed looking up at the sky. Even that didn't look the same, there wasn't the haze of pollution from the cars and factories like what normally lingered in the air, it smelt cleaner.

Erasa took hold of her best friend's hand, the two girls not letting go of their grip for each other as if the other would disappear if one of them let go. Just having contact seemed to calm both girls.

They were walking around aimlessly but before they knew it the found themselves in front of the school, it was completely gone, just a crater where there school once stood. It was now a pool of water with fish and plant life occupying the space.

"Whatever happen, happened a long time ago" Erasa commented as they looked on.

"What I don't understand is how? We were at school this morning. Me, you your perverted dork of a brother and that smart arse Gohan who thinks that he's smarter than everyone else and sleeps through class as if to rub it in and make us feel stupid when he gets 100% on an exam." Videl ranted on and it made her feel slightly better.

"You know my brother loves you Videl, he'd do anything for you and those other girls mean nothing to him, he just dates them in an attempt to get over you since he knows you'll never return his feeling" Erasa explained, she'd explained it many times before.

"Come to think of it, you date just as many guys as Sharpener dates girls. Who are you trying to get over?"

Erasa laughed normally she wouldn't tell her friend telling her it was a secret that she had to guess, or tell her some boy that she'd dated previously but this wasn't a normal situation and she felt that she had to tell the truth in this odd situation. Besides the way things were looking it didn't look like she would ever get to see that person or her family or anyone besides Videl ever again.

"It's Gohan" She admitted. "I've tried everything for him to get him to notice me since he started going to our school but it hasn't work. Instead of checking me out in class when bored he falls asleep, if I drop something he picks it up for me but doesn't use it as a chance to perv like a normal guy would, he's kind to everyone and just not me. He likes me as a friend and nothing more. I've managed to get stuck in the friend zone."

The two girls walked away from the school, the sun was starting to set. Videl not making any comment about the blond liking Gohan. "So anyone you like Videl?" Erasa asked since she'd opened up about who she liked so it was the other girls turn.

"You know there's no one Erasa, I don't know why you keep bringing this subject up." Videl sighed, though the subject did make her feel better. "Besides even if I did like anyone, which I don't; my father would never let me date."

"You don't like girls do you" Erasa smiled at her best friend. She loved watching her best friends squirm.

"Now you're just being stupid." Videl replied in a friendly tone. "What is it that you like about Gohan."

"He's handsome, I find his shy personality fascinating, he's smart and kind. He doesn't look at the clothes I wear or the amount of people I've dated and label me as a slut or think I'm easy like so many other people do who see how I look and don't take the chance to get to know the real me. He treats me as an equal. His goofy grin, how nervous he gets when he's in a social situation he doesn't know how to deal with, he's strong and I mean really strong."

Videl started laughing at the last one. "Come on, that book worms not strong at all."

"Sharpener has seen him in the change room when getting ready for sports, he works out and has the muscles to prove it. Plus there have been several incidents since he's started school to prove his strength. Like that time the lockers started falling over and he pushed it back like it was nothing. He's pulled the door off his locker several times accidently and the door looks a mess and completely bent out of place. When he's been standing in the hall with the buckets for being late to class he holds them as if they weigh nothing and had spilt the water on himself several times when he's made his nervous move of putting his hand behind his head. Moving gym equipment with him he takes all the weight and acts like the weight he's carrying is nothing." The blond girl rattled off a heap more incidents.

Before they knew it they were in front of Erasa's house. The roof now missing, the garage door open and half falling off, no sign of life. It was starting to get cold and the sun was going down, no lights at all present from any of the visible houses or on the horizon.

"Let's go back to my house" Videl sighed not sure what she was expecting to find.

DBZ

As it got darker the girls couldn't see where they were going which ended up being a bad thing considering Erasa tripped and fell into a hole in the road. Videl was still holding onto her terrified friends hands.

"Erasa, are you okay" Videl asked trying to pull her friend up.

Erasa only whimpered, trying to grab onto Videl with her other hand. Videls heart stopped when the ground below her started to crumble with her falling into the hole after her friend. A splash was heard as they landed in water looking up through the hole they fell through stars where seen but no obvious way up. They had landed in the sewers but thankfully both girls were uninjured.

"Looks like we can't get out this way" Videl sighed, moving while they couldn't see didn't seem like a good idea since walking in the dark is what got them into this situation in the first place.

Erasa got her phone out using the screen to light the way the blond girl sighed as it didn't light up enough for them to walk safely. "I have service." She was in complete shock, it was the first time she'd checked the phone since they'd been in this place. Everything was so run down she wasn't expecting it to work. Going through her phone list she called her brother and listened as it rung and it was picked up after a few rings. "How did you get the phone number your calling from" the person on the other end shouted at her in an angry accusing tone. "I'm going to freaking kill whoever you are if this is some type of sick joke."

"Sharpener?" She asked the person on the other end. He certainly sounded like her brother, but whoever they where wasn't expecting to hear her voice.

"Erasa, no that's impossible. You're dead!" the person who sound like her brother replied, anger apparent in his voice. "Is this some sick knew joke from the androids, calling up with the voice of a loved one."

"Why you jerk" Videl yelled into the phone. Erasa had it on speaker so the Satan girl could hear every word her idiot friend had said. "You made my best friend and your sister cry! You better explain yourself, what do you mean Erasa's dead."

"No way is that Videl. You died at the very start in the first lot of attacks. In the explosions not even killed by their hand close up. The androids couldn't possibly know about you, why they would dig up something from the past and change you voice to make you sound older then when you died."

"Sharpie, I don't know what's going on or what these androids are but this afternoon Videl and I went for a swim in her pool and when we left the pool house we found ourselves here, in a destroyed version of home. Everything looks like it's been destroyed for years." Erasa explained to him. "The high school where we go to school together now a pond, the house falling apart and no people around anywhere." Erasa was now crying. "I didn't even know if I would get through to you when I saw I still had phone service."

"Where are you two girls?" Sharpener asked them. He'd never been to high school before since he was ten years old when the attacks first happened but wanted to find the two girls even if it was a trap sent by the androids.

"We fell into the sewers walking along the road that we've taken since we where kids from our house to Videls." Erasa told her brother hoping he knew where to find them.

Sharpener knew the opening very well, he had the whole city sewer system mapped out. "Stay where you are, I'll come and get you."

DBZ

Sharpener made his way along the sewers, he'd found the girls quickly but observed them from a distance. What he saw was a girl that resembled a kinder version of his sister, and when he said kinder he meant she didn't have the tough exterior and the battle scars or the muscle build of his sister, this girl looked soft and Videl she had grown up to be even more beautiful then he'd ever imagined his tomboyish friend would.

"What do you think this version of my brothers like" Erasa asked, Sharpener was listening to the conversation.

"He's probably playing some sick joke on us and laughing at this very minute by placing us in a very high tech virtual reality simulator made by Capsule Corp." Videl replied dryly. She was sitting in the sewer water, it grossed her out but her feet where killing her after all the walking they'd done.

"Do you really think my brother could even do that? I know he likes to play pranks on us but that's beyond his skills." Erasa told her. "If he was to play a prank on us while we where swimming he'd steal out clothing or put frogs in it."

"Just like he put a frog down our shirts when we eight." Videl rattled off a few dozen other pranks Sharpener had pulled on them. "Your dad works for Capsule Corp. Who knows what type of crazy inventions they have that you and your brother have access to."

Sharpener listened intently, a lot of the pranks matched up from when he was younger and a lot of them where only known by three people and those people being Erasa, Videl and himself and he knew that none of them had ever told anyone else about the pranks, it was a private thing they did amongst themselves. He pranked the girls and the girls would prank him back, like when Videl and Erasa had a sleep over and he woke up in a dress, his hair in braids and makeup on and the two girls where talking like his father was still alive when he'd died in one of the attacks the androids had done to Capsule Corp. a few years earlier.

He made himself known to the girls deciding that he'd waited long enough he had a gun pointed at the two girls and turned the flashlight on in their direction. Both girls taking their moment to shield their eyes while they got used to the light.

"What are you doing pointing a gun at us?!" Videl shouted as the first one to recover her eyesight.

He glanced over at the girls, Erasa looking at him long and hard, taking in every detail.

"You look different then my Sharpie." She finally stated, not at all phased by the gun. He was more buff then her brother, a scar running from his ear along his neck and past where the neckline was for his shirt, his hair was shorter hanging around his ears, greasy looking and brown in colour but the colouration was from not washing it for a long time, it was still obvious that his hair colour was the same shade of blond then her own. His eyes where hard, didn't show any lust like her brother, they showed sadness and pain but he was still her brother.

"What's the date?" She asked him.

He told her and she was honestly expecting a date way in the future by how mature her brother looked and was honestly surprised to find that the date was the same.

"Why is everything so different if the date is the same?" Erasa asked him. "What happened here to cause all the destruction?"

"Come with me" he instructed them. Erasa followed him with trust, Videl kept a close eye on him and had pulled out a hand gun.

He took the girls to one of his hideouts far away from the other population, he still hadn't determined if they where a threat or not.

DBZ

The girls took in what was an old maintenance cupboard which was located in the sewers. It had a bed, a fridge, and lots of medical supplied and small table with a computer. He bolted the door shut behind them and covered up all the gaps and turned on an air filtration and cooling system.

"Please have a seat" he motioned to the bed.

He could see that Videl was reluctant to sit down but Erasa managed to drag her onto the bed next to her and intertwined her hands with her best friends once again. She still had the hand gun out and he still had his rifle.

"Can you explain the destruction now?" Videl questioned him like he was the one being interrogated and not the other way round.

"Seven years ago two people known as the androids attacked. The destruction to the city above is only a mere scar in the terror they have left across the planet and they still rein terror to this very day." He told them with a smooth voice. Telling them how the androids appeared and the wave of destruction that followed.

"Seven years ago is when Cell incident happened" Erasa responded.

"What's the Cell incident?" Sharpener inquired. "I've never heard of it."

Erasa explained the wave of destruction caused by the green man.

"But then Videls dad beat him and everyone who died came back" Erasa finished up the story.

"Everyone came back? How is that even possible" Sharpener asked him.

Erasa shrugged in response.

"Whoever this Cell was he couldn't have been that tough if your father beat him" Sharpener replied.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Videl questioned in outrage.

"You're father was one of the first to die Videl" he told her seriously. "He challenged them, they accepted and he died on International TV with the whole world watching." Videl paled at how serious this Sharpener was, she could always tell when someone was lying and he wasn't lying to her.

"Videl you died that same month in the explosions when the city was attacked and Erasa only died last year while trying to find three children who thought it would be fun to play outside of the shelter we were staying at during that time. Needless to say those three children died along with my sister and a close friend of ours who went to help survived but lost his arm in the attack."

He walked over to the fridge getting out a meal for himself and the girls. It wasn't anything exciting but kept his stomach full and his body functioning.

"Is there any footage of your father beating this Cell?" he asked the girls. "Is he's tough as you two girls claim I still find it hard to believe that he beat them."

"There's footage of the fight with Cell but it cut out before the end" Videl replied harshly. She didn't like this version of Sharpener who thought her father was a liar. The Sharpener back home hero worshiped her father and did everything in his power to follow in his footsteps.

"I have a copy of the footage if you want to see it." Erasa pulled out her phone and went through video's to find the footage.

"Why would you walk around with that footage on your phone?" Videl asked her.

"Unlike you Del; Sharpener and I both died, killed and absorbed by Cell very early on. Re-watching the footage is the way that Sharpener and I know that our death really did happen and wasn't just a bad dream and we have to live life to the fullest with our second chance." Erasa explained before handing the phone over to her brother's counterpart.

"This is so high-tech" Sharpener exclaimed looking at how clear the picture was on the phone. "Technology here has been at a standstill for years only a few companies left release updated technology Capsule Corp being the main one and there interest has been shifted to weapons design and survival over fancy mobile phones and other gadgets."

As the video showed the group of warriors standing on the hill who challenged Cell the blond haired teenager pointed to the youngest boy standing in the group. "I'd pick him for being the one who truly beat Cell."

"Why's that?" Videl questioned. He hadn't even seen the fight yet and already he was picking the boy that no-one knew the name of.

"His name is Gohan Son" Sharpener started telling the girls, ignoring the shocked look on Videls face and the fascinated look on Erasa's. "He's been standing up to the androids since they surfaced seven years ago. He's the only one to ever stand up to them and ever survive. When the androids first appeared there where two people that everyone through would be able to stand up to them. The previous two winners of the martial arts tournaments; Hercule Satan the most recent winner and Goku Son the previous winner who'd already saved the world from King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon armies. Hercule called him a coward for not standing up and facing the androids told the world that the previous champion had only won with trickery and that he was too scared to come forward since he'd been exposed.

"What the world didn't know at the time was Goku Son has died three months before the androids attacked. Apparently he'd been too sick to attend the world tournament and defend his title, he already knew he was terminally ill at that stage. But then he appeared, the son of the former champion. He couldn't beat them but would fight them allowing for some people to escape and then retreat before the android could kill him. No one knew who he was at first and at that point he couldn't turn his hair the golden colour. But eventually word got out that the person fighting the androids was the second in line for the throne of the Ox Kingdom, the son of Princess Chi-Chi World Woman's Martial arts champion and Goku Son former World Martial arts champion the only grandchild of the Ox King."

The girls sat and listened, entranced by Sharpener's story continuing to pick at their meals as he spoke. He stopped just before the footage of the Cell games was due to cut out. He looked on horrified at the woman who was spit out by cell.

"She's one of the androids" Sharpener finally told them. "Horrible beast of destruction. I have to show this footage to Gohan first thing tomorrow. He may be able to explain how and why you two ended up here. He's not just strong enough to keep the androids at bay he's extremely intelligent.

"We'll try to get some sleep. You two girls can have the bed tonight" Sharpener told them as he laid down on the cold cement floor without a blanket.

Videl was surprised how much of a gentleman this Sharpener was compared to their Sharpener. Her Sharpener would've used it as an excuse to try and get close to her.

"Don't be stupid!" Erasa spoke up, pulling her brother off the floor and pushing him onto the bed on top of Videl. "We've shared a bed plenty of times. I'll sleep in the middle."

DBZ

It was squishy with the three in the bed and even though both girls where in a strange place they managed to sleep. The bed was surprisingly comfortable considering it was located in the sewers. Never in a million years did Erasa or Videl think they would spend the night in the sewers let alone in a comfortable bed. Before long morning came, not that they could tell the difference between morning and night since there was nowhere for the sun to shine.

"Are we going to meet Gohan now?" Erasa questioned her brother. "It will be interesting to know if he's the same as our Gohan back home. He was home schooled his whole life and only recently started attending school with us and is the top of the class, comes from the middle of nowhere but never shown any interest in martial arts."

"So where do we find Gohan anyway?" Videl asked. They'd been walking through the sewers for a while now.

"West City Capsule Corp. he always returns there eventually." Sharpener told them. "Where going to have to do the whole trip through the sewers so it will take a while. The female android hates getting dirty and hates smelly things so they tend to stay away. We're coming up to a camp, one of many that is located down here."

"Yo Sharp" a woman yelled out as they got closer. She was only in her thirties but due to the stress of constantly being attacked her hair was already streaked with grey and she wasn't wearing any clothing the two girls could see her body was littered with scars. "What's with the two lovely ladies?"

"New arrivals to the city, going to take them to meet Gohan, they have interesting information I want him to know." Sharpener replied, keeping eye contact the whole time, never once ogling her body she wasn't the only person naked. A barrel of water was sitting over a fire on the edge the underground village a good majority of people where dipping rags into the water giving themselves sponge baths.

"Proper baths are a luxury of the past" Sharpener told them after he'd finished talking to the naked lady. "Some towns above ground still function like they did before the androids having never been attacked, but it's just a matter of time before they are attacked. The androids could have our whole population wiped out by now if they choose to but like to keep us on our toes and use us as play things."

They walked in silence after they left the underground town, the only sounds that could be heard was there breathing and each step they took.

Sharpener bit his lip in frustration as they came to a dead end.

"Get us lost?" Videl asked dryly.

"Recent cave in, we need to head back and then head to the surface" Sharpener replied in frustration. "It's going to be dangerous on the surface, and we need to be quiet. Don't want the androids to hear us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Both girls covered their eyes as they come to the surface, readjusting to the bright light. Videl was surprised how far they'd managed to come underground; it didn't feel like they had travelled that far. She was expecting to come up in a different part of Satan City no she had to remind herself that they had been in Orange Star City; it hadn't been renamed since her dad never beat Cell. Here they were already in West City it was then she realised more time had passed then she'd thought her body aching to let her know. The section they'd come up in still had people going on with their everyday lives. Some houses well maintained, others a mess. Sharpener told the girls to remain quiet as they weaved around the edges of buildings.

Sharpener took a quick break to explain to the girls about the section of the city they where currently in. "This is a prime area for the androids to attack since it's populated. A lot of people stayed here since it's so close to Capsule Corp. which is still functioning. A lot of the employees live in this section."

It took another three hours of walking before the they got to Capsule Corp. Sharpener was relieved that they managed to get there without incident. Not even Capsule Corp. was immune to the destruction, a few outlying building where reduced to rubble and a section both girls knew had been refurbished in their time where still the designs from several years ago.

Entering the yard they saw a young boy practicing martial arts, not far from him Erasa's idol sat sunbathing. The one and only Bunny Briefs and it seemed that all the attacks hadn't affected her one bit. She didn't have one grey hair or wrinkle, and still had a trusting bubbly nature as she saw the three guests.

"I'll go get Bulma and some more tea. You be a good boy with our guests Trunks." The elderly woman who didn't look elderly shouted.

"Brother, do people still get plastic surgery." She asked, her idol had always claimed that her looks where natural but the publications also wrote about how much plastic surgery she'd had to keep her youthful looks.

"Small pockets still get it but mostly for reconstructions rather than looks. Mrs Briefs is 100% natural beauty if that's what you're wondering." Sharpener replied. Videl was once again amazed to find no lust or yearning for the older woman that her Sharpener had. She was also finding her heart would skip a beat every time he didn't do anything perverted, every time he was a gentleman and wished that there worlds Sharpener was more like the one in front of her.

Videl looked at Trunks Briefs, she'd meet the one in her timeline on several occasions and he was an annoying little brat who constantly bragged that he could beat her father and would cause mischief as soon as his mother was out of sight.

"Are you looking for my big brother?" the young Trunks asked, not a hit of arrogance in his voice like there worlds Trunks spoke to people.

"Sure think kiddo, is he around at the moment?" Sharpener asked him.

The young boy shook his head no. "He's fighting the androids again." The sad tone and worry in his voice apparent.

"Don't worry, Gohan will be back, he always comes back." Sharpener told him.

"But what if he loses another arm like he did last year, then he won't be able to fight at all." Trunks asked him.

"Then he'd fight with his legs and feet and still survive, and when he loses those he'll just fly around everywhere head butting the androids." Sharpener told him.

Trunks laughed at the image of an armless legless Gohan challenging the androids.

Videl put two and two together that Gohan was the one who lost his arm in the attack that killed this worlds Erasa.

DBZ

Bulma came out with her mother who had a tea tray with extra tea, cups and cake. Trunks went back to his martial arts training. Bunny setting a place for each of them to sit.

"What brings you here today?" Bulma asked him, knowing that the teenager wasn't here for pleasantries; he only came when he needed something which was what a lot of people did these days who she dealt with, and she couldn't blame them since she herself did the same.

He explained how he'd found the two girls in the sewers, the two girls telling her how they found themselves there and what home was like and about the phone with the footage of the Cell games.

"The battery on my phone is going flat" Erasa sighed. "I don't know if it will last watching through the video again."

"I'll see if I can get the video off the phone, or find a charger" Bulma told the blond haired girl dragging Erasa behind her. Videl stayed outside with Trunks, Mrs Briefs and Sharpener.

DBZ

It wasn't long before Erasa and Bulma returned. "I was able to get the video off, but can't find a charger that will fit. Stupid companies constantly changing charger types." Bulma cursed. "Gohan shouldn't be too much longer. I called his mother and she informed me that he's back from fighting the androids and both are heading here now."

The small group enjoyed there tea and cake, Videl feeling out of place, Erasa fitting in with the group though that was normal for the social butterfly, she could fit in with anyone with ease.

"Gohan" Trunks shouted out, running towards the gate. Sure enough a woman driving a capsule car turned up with a rugged version of Gohan.

"The scar on his face makes him look sexy" Erasa giggled as the teenager capsulised the car. Videl rolled her eyes at her friend's comments.

"Hey squirt, have you been keeping up with your training?" Gohan asked the younger boy.

"Sure have" he told him excitedly and showed his older friends his techniques. Chi-Chi walked over to the table.

"Look at these pretty young ladies" Chi-Chi was excited to see them both, for a reason neither girl could understand. They'd never met this woman before now in either universe. "One of you should marry my son, you are fertile aren't you."

Videl was utterly embarrassed at this woman's comment.

"I'll marry him" Erasa put her hand up, offering.

"That's great, you're just his type. You even look like his old girlfriend." Chi-Chi replied happily.

Gohan stopped his training of Trunks and replied angrily. "You can't just go replacing Erasa with every girl you come across."

Videl was shocked, he sounded exactly like Gohan, and looked like a cooler version of the Gohan from there world and he'd actually been dating this worlds Erasa.

"You have lost your chance of ever being a doctor because of the androids, I don't want you to lose your chance of becoming a father either" Chi-Chi told him with worry. "My baby boy, so intelligent yet can't put it into practice with a stable job. I didn't want this life for you, you where meant to be going to school this year to get your high school diploma and then go to university to study to be a great scholar. Meet a nice girl I approved of and have children of your own."

Gohan showed Trunks more moves to practice and made his way over to his embarrassing mother.

"Hi I'm Gohan Son" He introduced himself to the girls. Even with the scared tough looking face he still managed to pull of the goofy grin which there worlds Gohan was known for.

"I'm Erasa Stationary and this is Videl Satan, we come from an alternate dimension ... I think." Erasa told the handsome version of Gohan.

Trunks stayed outside with his grandmother while Bulma guided the rest of the group to the room she'd taken Erasa earlier. She prepared the footage on the large screen of the Cell attack.

"They called that one Android 16" Gohan frowned looking at the android that had the Capsule Corp logo pasted over the Red Ribbon logo in a tacky manor. "Do you think he was a prototype for 17 and 18."

"I have no clue, but from watching the footage we're going to have to track down all of Dr. Gero's work."

Bulma paused the video on the whole group. "I've already skimmed through the footage but can you two name everyone on the hill.

"There are you and your father and the you from that version has already achieved super saiyan." Chi-Chi pointed out.

"But if you notice the date," Gohan pointed to the corner of the screen which showed the date and time. "Dad was already dead by that point. Wow Vegeta actually turned up, that's not like him at all."

"I know" Bulma told them. "I always knew he was a good guy but to actually see him turn up with the others to help is amazing."

"Krillen, Yamcha, Tien" Chi-Chi pointed to the men.

"No Chiaotzu I wonder if that means he's already dead or if he stayed away from the fight intentionally." Gohan questioned. "Piccolo sensei and then this guy standing next to dad and the android, the afro haired guy and the announcer are the only ones I don't know."

"He's Hercule Satan" Sharpener told the group. "He's the last World Martial Arts Champion."

"Bulma, the purpled haired guy, you don't think that ..." Gohan was excited when he looked at the stranger standing with his friends.

"That's exactly what I think." She replied to the teenager just as excited. "It would also explain why Goku is alive."

"Would you care to explain to the rest of us" Videl snapped, frustrated at not knowing what was going on.

"Goku died of a terminal disease and before he died I started working on a cure, but I didn't finish it before he died and was only a few years later that I managed to complete the cure." Bulma explained as they continued watching the footage.

"The androids existence came known not long after my husband died and we saw all our friends and most of the world's population killed by the pair. So far we're no closer to defeating them then we where seven years ago when they first appeared." Chi-Chi had tears in her eye as she reminisced.

"So a couple of years ago Bulma, Dr Briefs and I started working on building a time travel machine." Gohan continued on.

Bulma finished off. "Our aim was to travel into the past, three years before the androids where due. Give Goku the medication and warn him and our other friends about the androids so they could take action to either prevent or be prepared for the androids and from the footage it looks like we succeeded, but somehow made a major change in your timeline that lead to the Cell games. That young man standing before you is an older version of my son Trunks."

"So you're telling me that you're responsible for the Cell incident?" Videl angrily asked.

"I have no way of knowing for certain" Bulma told her already coming up with a new idea. "Unless we can managed to make a communication device to talk to our counterparts in your world."

"Oh man Videl, your dad is so embarrassing to watch." Sharpener replied in embarrassment that was what the man he used to look up to was like.

"At least you don't have to live with him, he's like that all the time at home." Videl responded dryly.

DBZ

Before the footage finished Gohan started getting agitated. "I have to go, there attacking one of the new settlements."

"Come back alive bro" Sharpener told the other teenager.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both gave Gohan a hug before he left, powering up to super saiyan and leaving through a window.

Bulma paused the footage. Gohan was the one who needed to see the footage.

"Wow, that's just how the Gold Fighter from back home looks." Erasa exclaimed after he was gone. "So if our version of Gohan is the Gold Fighter who do you think Saiyanman is? Do you think that's also Gohan?"

Videl didn't have a clue about anything anymore. Chi-Chi pulled Erasa aside wanting to know everything about her son from there dimension. Bulma had raced out to make sure her son didn't chase Gohan down which left Sharpener and Videl alone together.

"Videl" Sharpener seemed nervous as he looked at her. "If feels like I have been given a second chance getting to see you here today. You where my closest friend growing up, it was always the three of us; you me and Erasa." He looked into her eyes and Videl could see the hurt that was caused from losing her counterpart. "I always wonder what if you survived, would it still be me you and Erasa; the three of us together forever. I constantly wonder why I am the only one left alive, why did I have to lose my twin sister and my closest friend, the only girl I have truly loved!"

Videls heart skipped a beat and she could feel her face heating up. Did Sharpener in her time line really love her? He was constantly chasing her and confessing to her but Videl has always assumed that it was because of her dad's fame and money. But here in this world her father didn't have that he was long gone and buried and this world's version of her was as well and yet he still loved her anyway.

"Can you tell me about the me from your world? You seem to think I'm some pervert and I want to know how he grew up, how I would've ended up without the androids."

Videl smiled as she started to tell him, about playing together as children, about her father winning against Cell and how it changed their relationship how her version of Sharpener played baseball, practiced boxing and martial arts at her father's dojo. About the first time he ever confessed to her and her beating the snot out of him. Going to school together, sleepover pranks. Everything and Sharpener was fascinated by it all.

"Lucky basted." Sharpener shook his head. "I've never even been on one date, the situation just doesn't allow it. Besides the only girl I wanted to date was you and that was never an option."

Videl blushed at the confession she'd received, it was more heartfelt then the confessions she'd received from her worlds Sharpener.

DBZ

It wasn't long till Gohan returned bearing new wounds, blood streaming from his hairline and a broken arm.

"My poor baby!" Chi-Chi shouted in absolute worry pushing everyone out of the way. Both woman tended to his wounds and then resumed the video where they left off.

"How are you feeling?" Erasa asked Gohan with concern she always showed for her friends.

"Fine, thanks for asking" Gohan smiled at her in reply.

The video was resumed and everyone watched in silence until Chi-Chi screamed out. "How dare your father make you fight! That man, I swear he always put fighting before your studies. He should've finished Cell off by now."

"Mum, it didn't happen here! Dads reaction under that situation might have been different here" Gohan tried to put his mother at ease.

"You know that's not the case" Chi-Chi replied heartbroken.

The next time a word was spoken was when android 18 was spat up by Cell.

"That's android 18!" Gohan replied in utter shock. "What does it mean? Cells power seems to become weaker just after he spits her up."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" Bulma replied. "First thing we need to do is work out how to get the girls back to their own dimension, or at least be able to communicate with ourselves from that dimension.

DBZ

The two girls where asked again to tell the story of how they got there. They then flew them back to the former Satan Mansion to investigate what had happened. Gohan and Bulma had bought many gadgets the pair didn't recognise. Dr Briefs was going through all the labs and storage rooms back at Capsule Corp. to see what they needed. Trunks was being lookout for the androids.

"Is it really a good idea sending a kid as lookout?" Videl questioned.

"Is it a good idea to give a young teenager the role of police officer while still in high school?" Gohan asked her. "In most cases that would be no, but from what you and Erasa have both mentioned you've proven yourself to be more then capable of being a police officer. Trunks has grown up in this environment his whole life, he may only be eight years old but he knows what he's doing and I'd trust him more than majority of the adults left in this world.

"He's not someone to be underestimated, that kid is more talented than I am." Sharpener told the girls.

Equipment do-hickys where setup everywhere in the mansion. "Gohan, I want to show the girls more of this world. I think it would do them some good to see how we run things" Sharpener shouted out.

"Take Trunks with you" Gohan told them he then bent down to his young brother's level. "Trunks, you protect the girls and Sharpener, if the androids come flare your ki with the signal I told you so I know if it's the androids or another threat."

"I can do that big brother" he replied with confidence. "I already know that you will do this, but can you protect my mum."

Gohan smiled and hugged the young boy and got to work.

DBZ

"He seems to have adjusted well to only having one arm" Videl commented as they hopped into a hover jet. Sharpener was going to show them the planet from the sky.

"You have to adjust if you want to survive, letting something like that negatively affect your life is only going to get yourself and or the people around you killed.

"I think he's handsome even with the missing arm" Erasa babbled as she followed her brother into the hover jet. "I thought you said flying was dangerous" Erasa pointed out as

"It is really dangerous; being on the surface in general is dangerous. This jet has the best technology available, faster than any model available to most people and also has cloaking technology." He could already see the question on Videls lips and answered before she could ask. Besides if he didn't Trunks would have a go at them for assuming his family only wanted to help themselves and not others which simply wasn't true. They do everything in their power to help out as much as possible. "A few years back when Erasa and I saw this technology for the first time we both had a go at Gohan about why this technology wasn't released to the public, ripped into him big time. Made his so nervous he didn't know how to respond at first. He's not really good dealing in social situations. He finally managed to get a word in and told us that is was simply too expensive and time consuming for Capsule Corp. to produce and even if they wanted to they also didn't have a large number of equipment and product required to make these types of vehicles. This isn't the only one is use, the Briefs family has been slowly giving them to hospitals and people in charge of moving shelters who they thought where going to use them for that purpose and not for criminal activities. Normal everyday crime still happens even though the androids are the main threat we have to worry about."

"Guess you have your thugs no matter the situation" Videl mumbled.

"Has anyone tried to steal one of these invisible planes?" Erasa asked Sharpener.

Sharpener nodded his head. "Gohan dealt with the situation as soon as he found out about them. Got it through the crooks heads that he doesn't just deal with the androids but small crimes as well."

Erasa was looking out the window taking in the views, it was fascinating. Videl was disturbed, as junior cop she wanted to go back down there and help as many people as possible.

"What's that?" Erasa asked, pointing in the distance at the direction they'd just passed over. There was a bright light, it was only small and lasted a few moments but those moments where enough.

"It's the androids" Trunks replied in horror.

"You have good eyes, not even I spotted that and I know what to look for." Sharpener replied and started to descend what he hoped was far enough away from the current town which was holding the androids interest. Trunks flared his ki as Gohan told him to do, only moments later the teenaged appeared, flying faster and unaided by anything.

From the cloaked vehicle they could see Gohan in the air fighting the two androids.

"They're beautiful." Erasa admired the beauty of the two androids who where currently fighting Gohan.

"I don't see what's so beautiful about them." Trunks commented hatefully. "Those cold soulless eyes are ugly. Thanks to these monsters and I had to grow up without a father because of them. I had to grow up seeing the hurt in mum, Gohan and aunt Chi-Chi eyes everyday because they took away the people that they knew and loved."

Trunks was surprised to find Erasa had pulled him into a hug and was even more surprised to find he they were both crying. "It's alright, it may not look it now, may seem like everything is hopeless but one day these androids are going to be gone, you're going to beat them eventually. Train hard and keep a level head and one day you can help Gohan. Together you can both beat them. But you can't rush in and fight them before your ready, Gohan will tell you when that day comes."

Videl continued watching the fight with a few quick glances at Erasa, she was such a people person, good with people there age and kids. Videl wasn't as social and always felt awkward around children and she seemed to be good at making them cry. But Erasa knew just what to say and what to do to. She shifted her attention back to Gohan, his moves where familiar, just like a lot of the attacks that Saiyanman preformed. A part of her refused to believe that the bookworm who slept through class could possibly be Saiyanman and the Gohan Son from her timeline couldn't possibly be the same as the one from this timeline. She glanced over at Sharpener, her face warming up again as she did, he gave her a warm tingly feeling over her whole body and her chest ache every time she did and a question that ran through her mind about why couldn't the her Sharpener be more like him and then her mind would tell her that this Sharpener had just matured faster because of the situation forced on him and that her Sharpener would eventually end up like him, it would just take more time.

"Finally realised what a catch my brother is?" Erasa teased Videl, catching the looks her friend kept giving her brothers counterpart and the blush creeping on her face.

Videl stutter in response. "Don't be stupid Erasa, as if I'd ever like your perverted brother more than just a friend."

"Oh so the blush on your face is for Gohan then" Erasa continued to tease. "I don't blame you. He's a sweet kind boy, intelligent and good looking and seeing how handsome he is in this timeline you know he'll still look good even if he ends up scared for life."

"You can have him" Videl crossed her arms and focused back on the fight. "I have no interest in him or any man."

Erasa looked at Trunks, oh how she wanted to tease her friend about liking woman instead but didn't think that would be appropriate.

"Are you a lesbian?" Trunks asked causing the two girls to look at him stunned.

"Looks like I didn't have to censor myself" Erasa chuckled.

"Don't be stupid, I like no one, no men or woman. I just like being by myself." Once again she turned back to the fight, hoping that she wouldn't have any more distractions, it was hard enough as it was to keep up. The androids and Gohan kept blinking in and out of focus.

Sharpener seemed hurt by her comments Erasa could see it in his eyes.

"If your Videl survived you might have ended up together" Erasa said quietly to her brother so Videl couldn't here. "She denies it and claims she doesn't have a heart but I know she really does care."

Sharpener smiled back at his sister, she always knew what to say to make him feel better, he'd missed that since his own sister had died. Losing his twin was like losing a part of himself that would never mend no matter how much time went on.

DBZ

It felt like hours before a beat up and bleeding Gohan turned up to the ship, the androids having left. Losing interest in fighting the young hero for the moment. Videl's eyes where strained from watching the fast moving fight, it was amazing and she knew she was well and truly outclassed. Erasa patched Gohan up while Sharpener flew them back to the Satan Manor. Bulma had made a bit of progress while they were gone, she'd finished setting up all the equipment she'd bought with, but was still going to take a lot of time before she managed to connect with the other dimension.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thankyou everyone who has reviewed, fav'd or alerted this story, it is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sharpener tried his sister's number for the millionth time, okay it wasn't that many times but it sure felt like it. He's been alternating between her number and Videls for over a week now. Both girls had gone for a swim at Videls place and he hadn't seen them since. Hercule had seen them disappear apparently one moment they'd been leaving the pool house and the next they were gone, like they had turned invisible or teleported away. No trace of the girls at all.

"The number you are trying to ..." Sharpener hung up before the message could complete. He felt empty without his sister around. He walked to school for the first time since they'd gone missing. Hanging around the Satan Mansion with his father, Mr Satan and two Dr Briefs was too depressing, and Dr. Bulma Briefs was on his top ten list for beautiful woman but even she wasn't that appealing when he didn't know what had happened to his beloved sister and childhood friend. How sad when school seemed so appealing.

Since his father worked for Capsule Corporation he'd gone and asked for time off, explaining why he wanted time off which had ended up intriguing the Capsule Corps president and his daughter.

"Sharpener" he heard a familiar voice call out to him, a worried sounding voice. "Is everything okay? I haven't seen you or the two girls at school all week."

The concern on his face was genuine; he really did care about the welfare of both girls and himself. He hadn't been sure at first when his sister had invited Gohan to be a part of the group, but it turned out to be the right decision, he was a nice guy and didn't take advantage of any of them, especially Videl who'd been hurt in the past by so called friends once her dad became famous. The only reason he could think for not liking him was the fact he was competition when it came to Videl, after all Videl had shown an unnatural interest in the country kid.

"The girls disappeared right in front of Mr Satan, no one has seen them since." Sharpener explained in detail about what had happened. Instead of going to the class they'd gone to the roof. He didn't even feel up to teasing the class nerd about missing class, but then again, the class nerd missed more class then he did.

DBZ

Gohan was concerned about the two girls and hadn't noticed that the girls were missing till the first day back at school after the weekend when they'd disappeared. It has been a peaceful morning, stopping some thugs holding up a service station, putting out a house fire on the way to school, all without being harassed by Videl. It didn't feel right fighting crime without his fellow classmate trying to best him and find out his true identity. He actually managed to get to class on time when he didn't have Videl following him around everywhere. He was sitting in the back of the class searching for her ki signature curious to know why she was late to school, if she'd managed to get into trouble. Even though she could look after herself quiet well she had a bad habit of taking on more then she could chew and was then to proud to admit she'd put herself and everyone around her in danger. He frowned when he couldn't find her ki anywhere. He tried to keep himself calm and think of a logical explanation why he couldn't sense her it had been a long time since he'd had trouble finding the ki of someone who hadn't been trained to conceal their ki. He turned to the spot next to him to ask Erasa if she'd seen Videl at all only to find that she wasn't at school either and the same went for Sharpener. A quick look for the twins ki's revealed Sharpener but not Erasa, and from how his ki was fluctuating he was worried about something, most likely the girls. It was like they had died, but he was hoping that wasn't the case and that some other reason would explain their disappearance. Though if they had died he could wish them back with the Dragon Balls, in most circumstances though if they'd died he assumed it was an unnatural death.

The disappearance of Gohan's three friends hadn't gone un-noticed, but since the martial arts tournament was coming up everyone just assumed Videl and Sharpener where training together and Erasa had gone with them. No-one in the class was concerned besides Gohan.

He put up his hand giving his teacher his normal excuse that he had to go to the bathroom and then left school with no intention of going back. He flew to one of Piccolo's training grounds and found a nice place to meditate, with a clear mind he was hoping that he'd be able to sense the girls ki's a little easier.

DBZ

Meditation had got him nowhere, so the next step was to confirm if they'd died and he had the means to do just that. He paid a visit to Master Roshi's fortune telling sister Baba who was able to travel between the two worlds. She was a costly person to see, since she was so greedy and normally got what she wanted since she was the best at what she did and knew that he wouldn't be given the option to fight her challengers since he could beat them with ease. He'd be given a different task.

He had to bring her some precious magical artefact which luckily for him his grandfather happened to own and was happy to hand over since all it was doing was gathering dust.

"Now that we have the payment out of the way" the old fortune teller said. "I paid a visit to the other world, neither of the girls are dead. They've fallen into a parallel universe to this one."

"Are they safe in the parallel universe, is there any way for them to come back?" Gohan asked in surprise. He'd never considered something like that happening to the girls.

"That I can't say" Baba replied, frustrated with her crystal ball, something was blocking her ability to see the fate of the two girls.

DBZ

His work as Saiyanman had been a lot easier since Videl wasn't chasing him down trying to find out who he was, and he found that he missed the Saiyanman routine he'd gotten used to, missed being late to school because he was trying to keep his superhero identity a secret, missed the suspicious glances that Videl gave him, he missed the excuses he made so he could follower her to keep her safe he missed Videl and everyday Videl was gone hurt more and more, it was a surprise to find that it was almost as painful as when his father died at the hand of Cell and he knew he wasn't coming back. He guessed he missed Erasa as well and hated not knowing what the world was like they'd fallen into. Was is more dangerous than their own world, did they know they were in a different universe, was it mostly the same or extremely different?

With Sharpener back at school and the two girls still missing the rumours started to spread and since Sharpener wasn't giving any answeres the rumours became more wild, though the most common and normal belief was Sharpener was sick of losing at martial arts to Videl and had dropped out of attending the martial arts tournament as a competitor, Erasa staying behind to continue to support her best friend in training, making sure she took breaks and didn't get to absorbed in training.

School just wasn't the same without them and wherever the girls where he hoped they were both safe.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Just a short chapter with the normal universe, next chapter will have the alternate universe again. Had a few comments about pairings last chapter and all I have to say is you'll have to wait and see.

Disastrousmaster, I didn't realise I had the Videls personality was out and it's something I'll try to get her closer to her normal personality. Erasa on the other hand I was aware of since she is in so few episodes I tend to play around with both herself and Sharpener.

Thank-you everyone who reviewed, it's always much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Both girls and Sharpener where not much help to the Briefs family and Gohan, Stationary siblings both had a scientist for a father but neither of them had a flair for science. Young Trunks was more help than the three teenagers combined. Since they were not much help the girls ended up helping Sharpener with his day to day work.

"Race, look at what I made with the flowers you gave me" a young girl ran up showing her a flower wreath she made. Erasa had been introduced as Race since they didn't want anyone to know that she was an alternant version of the Erasa they knew. Sharpener ended up telling everyone she was a distant relative from out of town who'd only been attacked by the androids recently and being introduced as a relative the people who knew Erasa would comment about similarities and differences between the two girls. Videl was able to keep her name since she'd been dead so long no one would associate her with the girl who died seven years ago. Their ignorance of the androids was accepted due to the town mentioned really had been attacked recently and been living in ignorance of the androids, truly believing they were safe from harm.

Trunks had warmed up to Erasa and had been keeping her company while his family was all working and he wasn't doing martial arts. For some reason he liked this Erasa better than the one that had died last year, the one he'd be jealous of spending so much time with his brother, the one he thought was stealing Gohan from him, he thought that she was making Gohan hate him and only being kind to get close to his only friend and when she had died he felt so guilty because he'd realised that Gohan really did love Erasa and that she really was the kind person Gohan said she was and not the witch he'd seen.

"Do you love Gohan?" Trunks asked. He was always straightforward with his questions.

"I like like the Gohan that I go to school with back home but I wouldn't really call it love. I really like your Gohan but it's just not the same so no, I don't love your Gohan." Erasa responded truthfully.

"Are you and the parallel Gohan boyfriend and girlfriend?" Trunks asked again.

Erasa shook her head no. "He doesn't notice me as more than just a friend."

Trunks stood in front of her confidently. "Gohan is dense when it comes to love, you need to tell him straight out that you like him and not wait around for him to confess."

Erasa just laughed and ruffed up Trunks hair. "You're a cute sweet kid." She found getting love advice from a child fun to listen two. He acted like he had so much knowledge while he was speaking.

She laughed even more as Trunks tried to straighten his hair and put the stands back in place.

"That's what the you from this dimension did, Gohan. He only thought of her as a friend before that" Trunks told Erasa more about the version of her and how he didn't like her.

DBZ

The girls where both learning important survival skills they'd be able to take back with them and use again if anything where to ever happen. Videl was learning how to cook and it had been fun learning from the older ladies in the community they were staying in, being treated as a normal girl instead of having people suck up to her, grovelling to her, taking every word she spoke as gospel truth all the time like back home. It was why Gohan had fit in so well with their group, he treated her just like everyone else and she liked that feeling, being treated like normal was addicting. She'd mainly taken up cooking since she needed to pull her weight in the village and they wouldn't let her go hunting with the boys till she'd proven herself to the hunting group and gained their trust and she needed to be doing something with her day since she no longer had her police work or school work to keep her busy, she really missed her police work and when she was finally allowed to go hunting with the boys she found it filled the gap of her police work.

Erasa already knew how to since she cooked for herself and the two boys she lived with. Bulma had offered for the girls to stay with her, and Videl really wanted to since it would give her a chance to know this worlds Gohan better and to find out how similar or different he was to her worlds Gohan but Erasa wanted to stay with her brother and get to know this worlds version of her brother better and Sharpener needed it just as much as Erasa did. He'd already lost his sister once, and the other boy was constantly frantic when she wasn't insight. Videl didn't mind, this worlds Sharpener was a lot different than her own worlds Sharpener and she didn't mind spending time with him actually she enjoyed spending time with him.

She watched as people ate her food and didn't criticize it, eating happily and talking amongst themselves. Food that she didn't only cook, she'd gone hunting with the boys for the meat herself, something she never thought she'd do was go hunting. They actually complemented her on her cooking. Cooking was something else she never imagined she'd do, she considered cooking girly and something she didn't have to do since they had cooks to do the cooking for them. She was amazed at how much she'd enjoyed cooking and was hoping that when she got home she'd be able to cook something for her father.

She sat down with her two friends to eat a meal she'd prepared, watching the people around her joking and laughing about the androids.

"How can they do that?" Erasa questioned. "I've only seen the androids once and even from a distance it was terrifying."

"Some of the cops at work do the same thing" Videl commented. "It's just the way some people cope, this has after all been going on for years, living in fear drives you insane."

"Majority of the ones that let it get to them are all dead now, committed suicide years ago, preferring to choose their own method of death then waiting around, not knowing when they'd be murdered and how the last moments of their life would go, they wanted control and that's the only way they saw how." Sharpener told them in a dry tone. "Besides not every community is like this one. They're all different."

DBZ

Meals where finished quickly in the morning before everyone went their separate way. Videl spending the day hunting with the boys and Erasa was learning how to handle a weapon and always attended an hour's training every morning after breakfast, she was also learning how to make do without her normal stress relief of shopping. She'd been shown by a few of the woman how to make makeup for herself and clothing much to the pleasure of the fashioned obsessed teenager. She'd always wanted to enter the fashion industry once she finished school and this knowledge was going to be helpful only having her father, brother, tomboyish friend and Videls father around as her influences she never did get the chance to learn how to sew.

Each evening the girls and Sharpener would pay a visit to Bulma and sometimes Gohan to see how they were progressing and also to drop Trunks back off with his family who'd been spending most of the day with Erasa, the young boy was mainly in the village so that he could protect the two girls who didn't belong in this world, so they were kept safe till they were sent home. Bunny Briefs and or Chi-Chi would make them all dinner in the Satan Mansion before the two groups went their separate ways the Briefs making their way to Capsule Corp.

In the evenings before bed Videl was teaching lessons in self defence and weapon handling, something she was very skilled in especially after working with the police force. She had more of the teenage boys training under her than anyone else and started holding a separate class for the few woman who wanted to train more seriously and know how to defend their family.

The three teenagers making their way back to the bunker where they spent the first night. It was exhausting but the days never felt wasted by how much both girls where learning and the people they were helping.

DBZ

Hunting was an interesting experience for Videl, especially her first day. She'd been all confident in her skills due to the work she'd done with the police force. She thought she was though, she thought she was strong but the first time she had to kill and gut an animal she ended up throwing up from the guilt of killing a living thing. The first kill was the hardest one to kill and the hardest one to eat, she ate the poor animal because she'd killed it for the purpose of food and everyone around her didn't waste anything. It was a struggle for her to keep the food down, just remembering the details of actually killing a living animal made her almost convert to being a vegetarian. She hated herself for not being as strong as she thought she'd been.

"It's fine Videl, we're not going to think any worse of you for throwing up, it means you respect the animal." One of the men who she believed was name Kiba told her in a comforting tone. "We'd be more worried if you enjoyed killing the animal."

When she got home that evening but her best friend was comforting her and whispering soothing words while they laid down for the night that it was okay to kill animals to eat while. Sharpener didn't taunt her at all for her weakness, he looked at her with compassionate and understanding eyes and told her about the first time he had to kill for food. No one at all was taunting her for her weakness.

"Even though everyone is fighting to survive, I like the feel of the community better; they feel more united then back home where we're safe most of the time." Videl yawned, she was getting used to sleeping in the same bed as Sharpener and Erasa every night, and she was getting used to the lifestyle and was enjoying being here. Sure the androids where terrifying and it took some people a long time to learn to trust anyone they didn't know but it was so nice not being Videl Satan; the daughter of Hercule Satan the Martial Arts World Champion who saved the world from Cell.

DBZ

Trunks waved as Gohan dropped Erasa at Capsule Corp for her sewing lessons. It was quicker for him to fly her than any other means of transport. She was disappointed that Gohan always had to leave not long after dropping her off, because it wasn't giving her the chance to get to know her friends counterpart as much as she would like.

"Big Brother, Erasa watch me as I train" Trunks yelled out excitedly and started showing off his new moves.

"Nice work Trunks" Gohan called out in a caring voice and went over and showed the young boy a few corrections before leaving to Orange Star City.

Erasa sat with Bunny and Chi-Chi as they watched Trunks train. Both woman where helping Erasa learn to sew by hand.

"I'm so glad to finally have a girl around the house who I can teach these things to" Bunny said happily. "When Bulma was born I was so happy to have a girl that I could teach to cook and sew but she ended up being more interested in playing around with tools and gadgets with her father and mixing chemicals in the lab then learning how to sew or cook. Bulma likes to think she can cook sometimes but it tastes like she has mixed chemicals together."

Trunks made a face while and stopped for a moment. "If I didn't know mum loved me I would swear she was trying to kill me with how awful her cooking tastes. I don't even know how it's possible to make everything taste that bad, even I can cook better than her and I'm eight years old."

"Erasa, last time I spoke to you I forget to ask, but do you ever plan to have children?" Chi-Chi asked the girl.

"I love kids, so eventually. If I don't make it in the fashion industry I plan to work in child care." Erasa replied. She cringed as she pricked her finger.

Chi-Chi nodded, she did approve of working with children but wasn't so keen on the fashion industry but liked the girl, even if she didn't approve of her taste in clothing.

DBZ

Videl had got over her issues with killing animals for food and spent a good majority of her time with Sharpener and the other boys as they went out on their hunt. Videl had thought they were all sexist at first for only having men in the hunting group but found that wasn't the case.

"Girls are free to join the hunting group if they prove themselves, they have to go through the same training as the men, no going easy on them because they're woman, out here where all equal" Sharpener told her at the girls question about why no other woman.

"We used to have three girls" a young man by the name of Tamaki joked and grabbed his arm around his friends shoulder. "But this guy thought it would be a good idea to get two of them pregnant. So don't go and get this chick pregnant alright."

"You know it's not like that!" the boy named Kiba retaliated. "The two girls Yuki and Shiro who I got both pregnant are twins, I couldn't tell them apart and only thought I was dating Shiro but they were doing the switcheroo on me."

Erasa got along well with both girls mentioned and the girls both had four kids each, two sets of twins, the girls only a few months old and the oldest sets of two boys who where three and declared their love to Erasa every time she saw them.

"At the rate your going you can populate the world population with just the three of you" Tamaki teased his friend again.

"So what about the third girl?" Videl asked.

All three boys where silent for few moments, Videl could already tell from the looks they bared that she had died and considering what the world was like most likely at the hands of the androids. Sharpener ran his finger along the scar that extended from his ear, along his neck and down most of his torso subconsciously.

"It was just under two years ago" Sharpener final spoke up in a soft voice. "Just a normal days hunting, we had gathered together and where gutting the animals when they turned up, the two androids. We were attacked and Kass's death was the most horrific she was the first to die, the female android herding us around like cattle and made sure we all watched as the male android beat her into the ground, ripped her clothes off, making her live through pain, but not enough pain to die as he raped her in front of the whole group, 18 beating down any of us who tried to get close or anyone who couldn't stand watching anymore and tried to run. Making her beg, enjoying her fear and horror she showed, Kass was dead before he finished and then they slaughtered the rest of us like cattle leaving us barely alive, leaving us to bleed out. Five others in our group died that day, eight of us survived. Two of the other men are to crippled to help out, another mate was so traumatised he refused to come out with us anymore, none of us can blame him it's a thought we have ourselves every time we survive an attack or someone close to us is victimised, our other friend worked with us till recently, he died two months ago killed by androids and our last friend from that group who was with us for another year moved towns when he married his old girlfriend who he'd lost contact with when the androids first attacked." Sharpener took a drink. "These wounds are from that day, I should've died but Gohan managed to find us and get us the much needed medical help."

Videl looked over at Sharpener, he was stronger then she'd ever given him credit for and just knew that her own worlds Sharpener was the same, and hearing about Gohan saving the small group of hunters, it made her curious to why he'd go out of his way to save people when he was only just surviving the battles themselves. How did he get so strong? Was their worlds Gohan the same? But the boy from this timeline was always so busy helping everyone she barely got to spend any time with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was nice and peaceful in the 439 mountain district where the Son family lived, even through the androids had been built to destroy his father their home was still in one piece and looked as it did all those years before the androids first attacked. His bedroom was filled wall to wall with text books, he'd read every textbook and majority more then once. Reading was what he did most nights before he fell asleep, the only nights he didn't read was whenever he was to injured and had to spend a night at Bulma's to recover. Even if the androids where causing havoc during the night once he got home he picked up a book and read. Normally he'd fall asleep reading but ever since the two girls from the alternate dimension turned up he'd had trouble drifting off to sleep. He kept seeing images of his worlds Erasa dead in his arm because he'd been to slow, the children she was trying to find looking up with lifeless eyes. His arm he'd lost throbbing whenever he thought of the girl he'd lost.

DBZ

**_One Year after the android's first appeared._**

It had been a year since his father had died of that heart virus that struck at the most inconvenient time, it was a year since Vegeta had come back from his training in space in order to find out that his rival was dead, only to died at the hands of the androids the same day, it was a year since the Earths strongest fighters left for a battle they knew they would lose, even though they knew they would die they left anyway because they knew that they might still save some lives with the sacrifice of their own life, a year since his martial arts trainer sacrificed his own life so he could live, a year was how long his mother had been crying herself to sleep, a year he'd been hiding and training non-stop so he could hold his own against the androids, a year he'd been training to transform into a super saiyan. He had the emotional turmoil needed to trigger the transformation but didn't have the strength needed to transform, but after that one year of training he'd finally managed it and had become a super saiyan. Something the others didn't know if it was possible due to being half human. In that year many people had died, but it was worthless him throwing his life away to help, since he was the only hope these people had, he could surpass the androids it was just going to take a lot of training. How long that took he didn't know but he believed he was now strong enough to help save people from the androids and get away alive. That was the most important thing of his training, getting out alive, if only Vegeta knew when to quit he'd still be alive. The others of the Earths defenders would probably still be dead anyway, even with a life time of training, humans had limitations they couldn't pass. Today was the first day he was going to help the people the androids where attacking.

DBZ

It didn't take long for the Son boy to find the androids; they were attacking a village not far from West City. He observed as they toyed with the people, causing fear but not actually killing anyone yet and in such monotone voices and no emotions covering their faces. His heart was pounding in fear and anticipation; this was his first encounter with them since Piccolo died to save his life. He powered up and charged in, the androids weren't expecting anyone with his type of power to attack back, he had the element of surprise and he caught them by surprise as well, not that you could tell from their non changing expressions or voice.

Most of the villagers used the surprise attack to scatter, but a few people remained, some were curious and wanted to know what was happening but majority of them were in shock. "Get out of here, run, leave" Gohan shouted at the town's people. This got majority of the people to leave, but he couldn't worry about them now, he had to worry about keeping himself alive. He knew his mother's life depended on him living. She'd lost to much in the past year and he was concerned that if he died that he'd be seeing his mother in the afterlife a lot sooner then he'd like and then she'd ground him for as long as he was dead and since he was twelve he would be a pre-teen for all of eternity and that scared him more than the actual dying itself.

"Look sister, it's another golden haired fighter, much like Vegeta" the male android commented. Luckily for the few people that where still around the androids had moved their concentration to him.

Gohan flew off into the distance, both androids taking chase. He managed to fly to the ocean when they caught up with him. Even after his year of training he still wasn't fast enough, he still wasn't strong enough. He tried to fight back but only found himself being thrown between the siblings like he was a ball. Not able to escape, not able to fight back even though he tried, he wasn't even able to stay conscious. As hard as he tried his vision was getting darker and darker, the world around his sounding more distant till he couldn't see or hear anything anymore.

DBZ

It was dark when Gohan woke up and the first thing he noticed was he was still alive, that surprised him a lot. The second thing he notice was the fact he was face first in the sand with water occasionally pushing him and pulling him in the sand. He was sore all over as he sat up, to find himself on a small island, the tide coming around him once more. The young teenager sighed with relief to find he was still alive and in one piece even though he was in pain. He didn't think he'd make it back home in his current condition, but he was close enough to West City that he was able to make it to Bulma's.

DBZ

He stumbled through the hallway, making his way towards Bulma's ki. Capsule Corp was still in operation as normal, a few workers where around at this time of night and where so busy with their work that they didn't notice as he walked past or if they did he didn't pay attention as he continued walking towards the one person he knew would help him and then reassure his mother that he was alive. His mother must be worried sick by now since he didn't tell her he was going out. Why was it walking through the halls felt longer then his flight to Capsule Corp?

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked him. So someone had noticed, two children around his age where standing either side, helping him stand a boy and a girl who looked like they were related.

"Looking for Bulma" he told them both, he didn't think he was able to get to many words out.

"You stay with him sis, I'll get dad" the boy announced and told him to sit on the seat in the hallway. He wasn't gone long before he came out with a man who had the same blond hair as both the children.

"Are you alright son?" the scientist asked him with concern. "Where you attacked by the androids?"

"I attacked the androids" Gohan managed to tell him with a slight laugh and grin. The laugh hurt a lot and he found himself coughing up blood a few moments later. The man looked at him with a look that told him he didn't believe that he'd really attacked the androids. "I'm looking for Bulma."

"You wait here, I'll get Bulma for you." He told him and ran down the halls.

The three older children sat in silence, which Gohan was thankful for, he wasn't up for much talking.

It was only moments later when the sibling's father returned with Bulma.

"Gohan" Bulma called out. Kneeling next to the chair, he smiled as his father's first friend fussed over him.

"You know him?" the blond haired boy asked, looking up at Bulma Briefs with amazement that anyone his age would know the scientist his father worked for. He'd only ever caught glimpses of her from a distance.

"I guess you could say he's family" Bulma smiled. "Let's get you to a bed and then I'll call your mum" the scientist helped Gohan stand and walk to the room which was obviously Bulma's home. Fussing over a toddler was Mrs Briefs, Bulma's mother.

As soon as Gohan's head hit the pillow he was asleep.

DBZ

Gohan smiled at the memory, it was the first time he ever saw Erasa and Sharpener, as well as their father. It was a memorable way for the twins to meet him, and once they knew he was around Capsule Corp on a regular basis they'd seek him out. After all they'd go to work with their father every day as that was what the employees did who were still coming to work. Gohan had trouble interacting with them both at first, he was used to dealing with adults and not people his own age and his mother and Bulma both encouraged his friendship with the twins. Which was nice with his mother allowing him to spend more time at Capsule Corp and it also got his mother out of the house more, which was good for her since it meant she didn't spend all day seeing reminders of his father around the house.

DBZ

**_Two and a half after the android's first appeared._**

Gohan was flying as fast as he could to Capsule Corp, he had felt the rise of Trunks ki which was astonishing for the young boy, the three and a half year old had a more powerful ki then Gohan had at five years old and only had basic training from Gohan and not on a regular basis either.

The androids where already gone by the time Gohan got to Capsule Corp. The main building had a large hole blasted through the ceiling. Bulma was holding Trunks as she was sobbing, more from shock than anything else. Grandma Bunny was oblivious to the event that had just taken place and was asking how long the hole had been in the roof for.

Though the whole Briefs family had survived the attack, not all the employee's had and unfortunately it included Dr. Stationary.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time" Gohan apologized to his two friends, there was no body to cry over, their fathers body had been destroyed in the blast that had damaged the dome shaped building.

Erasa flung herself at him and continued to cry. "It's not your fault" she sobbed. "You can't save everyone."

"It would've been nice if you saved dad, but if you'd been here you might have died too" Sharpener pointed out through his own sobs. "It's the androids fault, they're monsters. First they killed Videl and now dad. They take away everything that's important."

Gohan sat with the twins as they both mourned their father, determined to continue training and surviving and training Trunks so that one day they could live without the androids.

DBZ

After the attack on Capsule Corp. Sharpener and Erasa didn't have much reason for coming over every day, in fact they didn't want to go there at all because it was a reminder of the place their father had died. The day their father died was the last day they were both children and the first day they became adults, taking on adult responsibilities in order to survive. Finding a place in a community of other orphaned children, though technically their mother was still alive not that she'd been much of a mother to them. She hadn't even called to find out if they were still alive since the first android attack. Gohan had fun showing them the survival skills he'd learnt from Piccolo when he was a younger and the twins had fun learning from him. Both determined to live and learn any skill that would help them survive.

DBZ

**_Four years after the android's first appeared._**

Gohan looked in horror at the settlement Sharpener and Erasa had been living in, it was completely burnt to the ground. He could see dozens of mounds with sticks poking out of them indicating they where graves, the graves of orphan children, teenagers and the few adults that had moved into the community.

He hadn't been around to help, he'd been at Bulma's in hospital after a near fatal blow two days before. He felt the panic rising, his mind telling him that his good friends where dead even though he could sense their ki's and knew for a fact they were both alive and well, even though he could sense they where well he knew he had to go and see them and confirm what he already knew.

DBZ

"Gohan" Erasa called out, the first one to notice him one he'd arrived as always she ran to him and gave him a hug. Sharpener wasn't far behind his sister, but he refrained from hugging.

"Glad to see you still alive bro" Sharpener greeted them.

"I like what you've done with the place" Gohan looked around watching the rag tag group setting up their new settlement.

"We thought a change of scenery was in order." Sharpener stated. "We're sick of our settlements getting attacked and people dying and have already tried the outskirts of the city, small towns, country area and forest. We had a vote between the desert and the sewers and as you can see the sewers won."

"Good choice, 18 hates getting dirty and smelly places so hopefully you'll be left alone here." Gohan commented.

DBZ

Over the next few days whenever Gohan wasn't saving people from the androids he helped the settlement setting up lights, fridge, freezer and access to fresh water, though the water they had access to was cold. He'd also supplied blankets, towels and new clothes and medical supplies which was all in Capsule Corps care package for a settlement which had been attacked.

"I've had a look at council plans, you should be fine from flooding in this area, but I'd still be on a lookout whenever it rains, and have emergency exits worked out for that reason" Gohan warned them making the elder members of the group aware of what they had to be careful of.

DBZ

"Hey Sharpener, I'm just going outside with Gohan for a bit, will be back later" Erasa announced.

Getting a smile from her brother he replied. "Just don't stay out to late or I'll send a search party out looking for you."

It was a nice warm night out, and the stars looked beautiful, and the former city looked eerie with only a few settlements left and not light up like it once was. Orange Star City had been hit hard by the android attacks a lot worse than West City had been hit.

"Gohan, will you go out with me" Erasa asked breaking the silence.

"But I'm out with you right now." Gohan replied, not understanding what the other girl had meant.

"No silly, I mean as girlfriend and boyfriend. I really like you Gohan, I have ever since I first saw you when I was eleven years old. Walking half dead through the hallway of Capsule Corp. What made me like you was when you'd told my dad you'd attacked the androids. I've never seen anyone who was game enough to even try and attack them." Erasa exclaimed. "I don't want to be just friends with you, I want to be something more. You're the most important person in my life after my brother and I can't imagine what it would be like without you in my life."

"Erasa, I've never thought about you as more than just a friend." Gohan replied, blushing with embarrassment at the other girls statement. "When I think about it, I can't imagine not having you in my life and I can't think of anyone else that I like as much as I like you."

Erasa laughed as she watched Gohan fidget, she'd made him uncomfortable, but knew that even if he didn't want to be her boyfriend that it wouldn't change their friendship.

"I'll be your boyfriend" he replied after a few moments of silence with a goofy grin on his face which Erasa hoped he'd never loose, the same grin as when he'd told her father that he'd attacked the androids.

DBZ

**_Four and a half years after the android's first appeared._**

Erasa and Gohan had been dating for six months, and the teenagers had decided it was time for Chi-Chi to meet Erasa and Sharpener again, she hadn't seen them since before the twins father had died.

"Do you think you're mum will like me?" Erasa asked, nervously.

"Why wouldn't she like you?" Gohan asked her. "She liked you enough to let us be friends when we where children, I don't see why she wouldn't like you now."

"It's because she's your girlfriend now" Sharpener replied for his sister.

"Knowing my mother, she probably let me be friend with Erasa hoping that she'd become my wife one day" Gohan laughed. "Which reminds me, my mum will probably ask you when we're getting married and having children."

""I'll just tell her after the androids" Erasa smiled. "After all who would want to have children in this type of environment."

"Do you know how to fly a car?" Gohan asked both the twins.

"I don't even know how to drive a car let alone fly a car" Sharpener replied with Erasa agreeing.

"We have a long journey so I'll teach you" Gohan replied.

"When did you learn to drive and fly a car?" Erasa asked. "If the androids had never happened what we're doing now is illegal."

"I was somewhere between five and six years old when I learnt and I've also been able to operate the Capsule Corp space ships since I was that age. Bulma taught me, mum was furious when she found out." Gohan replied.

DBZ

The fly over to his home was fun, Sharpener had picked up driving faster than Erasa or at least he'd enjoyed it more than Erasa had. The twins had found it fun looking out the windows and seeing which area's had been affected by the androids and the towns that where still operating like they did when they were younger.

After five hours they were finally at the Son home, Chi-Chi had come out to great them.

"Look at how much you two have grown" Chi-Chi fussed over the twins. "You've grown into a fine young lady Erasa, perfect for my Gohan."

Erasa finally felt at ease, Gohan was right, she'd been worrying about nothing.

DBZ

Erasa spent a lot more time with Chi-Chi and enjoyed learning everything she could from her boyfriend's mother. It was nice to have a mother figure in her life after not having one her whole life. Gohan continued teaching Sharpener how to operate the different vehicles and he started helping out more with new settlements and transporting patients to settlements with doctors and Trunks who couldn't remember Erasa from when her father used to work at Capsule Corp became more jealous every time he saw Erasa near Gohan. Erasa just laughed it off, always telling Gohan that Trunks would grow out of his jealously eventually and that he just wanted his big brother to himself.

DBZ

**_Six years after the android's first appeared._**

In the year and half since Gohan and Erasa had started dating you could actually now tell they where boyfriend and girlfriend and not just close friends like when they'd first started dating. Sharpener would constantly get teased for his sister having a boyfriend and him not having a girlfriend. But Sharpener didn't mind Gohan was a good person and he hadn't found the right person yet. Whenever he thought of the right person, his thoughts went back to the girl who'd died very early on when the androids had appeared and maybe one day he'd find someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but that the moment he would continue hunting with his group, transporting supplied between settlements and surviving.

They'd had a successful day of hunting when the androids where sighted, and a quickly and quietly as possible the managed to get back into the sewers and to the settlement.

"Android" the hunting party called out alerting everyone. A head count was done and a few people were missing.

"Where's my sister?" Sharpener yelled, not seeing his sister anywhere in the group.

"She went looking for a few of the children about two hours ago and hasn't returned." An older woman told him with much concern.

His heart went cold and felt like it had stopped for a few moments, his sister was missing, he had to find her. Before anyone could stop him he ran down the tunnels in the direction he'd been pointed. Just as he got to the surface, a pulsing blinding beam of light pushing him into a nearby building. The energy washing over him felt familiar, he'd seen felt it enough times over the years to know it was Gohan. Once the force had stopped and he was able to move again, he ran towards the place where the light was still coming from in the distance. It wasn't far at all and he slowed down not sure that he wanted to look, but kept going because he knew he had to. When he finally reached Gohan he found his friend sitting in a pool of blood, spraying out from where his arm had once been. On the ground near him was the lifeless eyes of the children his sister had left to find, and in the arms of his best friend was his beloved sister, just as lifeless as the children, but from how mangled her body was he knew she'd been the play thing of the androids and not the children.

He stood watching for a moment, it not really sinking in that his sister was dead and if he didn't act soon, Gohan would also be dead, from blood loss.

"Gohan" Sharpener approached carefully, he didn't want his friend to accidently kill him.

Sharpener always carried a medical kit on him, most survivors did. He attended to his friends wound trying not to look at his lifeless sister, his heart telling him that she was still alive even though his brain confirmed that no she wasn't she was dead and there was no coming back from death. He managed to stop the bleeding and bandage Gohan's wounds. He also carried coffin caps on him, and placed the three children inside, once confirming they were dead. After a long battle of soothing words to Gohan he finally managed to get his friend to place his sister in a coffin and that was when Sharpener broke down into tears, his heart finally agreeing with his brain that his sister was in fact gone. Neither of them could close the Capsule which contained Erasa and neither of them noticed the arrival of another person.

"Gohan" a young voice said which bought both boys back to reality. "I'm sorry Gohan, I wished for Erasa to disappear but I didn't want her to die. Your arm is gone and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Trunks" Gohan said barley above a whisper. "It's the androids and they are going to pay."

DBZ

Gohan was to slow he'd pulled Erasa out of 17's clutches, his beloved barely alive when he got there. He was outraged and gave the androids everything he had, blinded by rage he didn't try to escape like he normally did and that had cost him his arm. He'd managed to destroy 18's outfit, the female android had been upset with one of her rare displays of emotion and had left to find new clothes. He didn't give chase like his saiyan instincts wanted, but instead followed his human instincts that insisted he check on Erasa.

"Gohan" She managed to say once he had her in his arms. "Thank you." And then she was gone and he'd let out all his emotions which was more powerful then he'd ever been before, but even that extra power wasn't going to be enough for the androids.

DBZ

Somehow they managed to get back to Capsule Corp, where Gohan's wounds where attended to professionally. Sharpener spent the next few days at Capsule Corp. Getting over his sister's death took a lot longer than getting over his father's death had take. A small funeral was held and Erasa's body was cremated. Sharpener didn't think that Gohan would want anything to do with him after Erasa's death, and Gohan had though Sharpener would think the same. It wasn't the same without Erasa being with them, but the two boys continued hanging around with each other and helping out when needed.

DBZ

**_Seven years after the android's first appeared._**

Gohan looked at the photo of himself, Sharpener and Erasa which had been taken not long before she'd died. She was different then the Erasa that had come from the other dimension, and it was hard to look at that Erasa and not wonder how things might have turned out if she'd lived. He wished they still had the Dragon Balls so that he could wish her back from the dead. He couldn't wait till they made contact with the dimension the girls were from and find out about the Cell games and the female android that Cell had spit out. He continued training both by himself and training Trunks and so far it hadn't been enough. Maybe once it was over he could go to space and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back Piccolo and Kami so they could use their own Dragon Balls and wish everyone back and have his Erasa in his life once again. He hadn't had much to do with the girls and really should have a proper talk with them, but he didn't want to spend time with the Erasa look alike, but Videl wasn't Erasa so maybe he'd be able to talk to her about her world.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This chapter was meant to be up on Friday or Saturday, it's now Monday. I didn't have anything in the story previously covering the past so thought this was a good place to add it. Next chapter may be late as well but will still aim for a Saturday update. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
